Facing the past
by PrEcious Jade22
Summary: Chapter 7! Finally she returned after so many years gone. They thought she had returned to the future, instead she chose her own path, getting into more trouble than she bargained for. Now youkai, she has to decide whether just to move on or start over.
1. Default Chapter

Coming back   
By Japanese Dreamer   
  
Disclaimer: You all should know by now.   
  
AN:Here it is my new fic. Took me a while to get inspiration but I finally got it. Hope you enjoy!  
JD  
  
Summary: She finally returned after so many years gone. They thought she had returned to the future, instead she chose her own path and followed, getting into more trouble than she bargained for. Now a youkai, she has to decide whether just to move with her heart or start over with a past love. I/K  
  
Chapter One ( Returning )  
  
Had it been so long since she had left? A cloak figured walked through the ever so familiar woods. How many times had she gone through here? How many times had she traveled through these same woods trying to get away from home or trying to find him? How many times did he hurt her in these woods? How many times did he make her laugh? How many times did he make her cry?   
  
Head bent down, the traveler continued through the woods, her hidden fox ears picking up each and every sound the forest made. From the crunching of the leaves at the bottom of her shoes to the chirping of a robin, high up in the tree tops.   
  
Her feet traveled on their own accord. They knew which turn to take, what to avoid, where the land sloped and where the land rose. It was so familiar that it hurt. Soon the figure found it's way into a small clearing. There stood the tree that had started everything. The tree where she had met him. The same tree he was pinned too for 500 years.   
  
It stood tall, grand, challenging the trees around it to match it's beauty. But none could. It was the sacred God tree. Where her journey had began.   
  
She walked up to the tree, her hand gliding over the trees rough bark. How long had this tree stood? How long would it live? This tree had watched her grow, watched everything around it grow while it stayed the same. Always the same. Vines hung down from the branches, flowers and weeds grew at its base, fighting for soil with the tree's roots.   
  
The hooded figure, in one graceful move, jumped onto one of the low branches. She slowly sat down, looking down from the branch. She used to be afraid of heights. Now all she wanted to do was see how high she could go. How many times had he sat here, looking down at her? How many times had retreated here to think? So many memories were in these trees.   
  
The figure jumped back down, landing on both feet, knees bent slightly. So many years ago she wouldn't have dared to do that. Now it seemed as no great accomplishment.   
  
Her feet once again moved of their own accord. She knew where they wanted to go, but it was she that was not sure. She idly put her hands on the two swords that rested on each side of her hips. A late gift from her mother. The mother she left for him only to find out he didn't want her. Her grip subconscencely tightened on the hilts.   
  
Her feet kept moving, no stopping, there was no need. She soon saw the familiar shape of the well. Her way home. But no longer was it her way home, only another memory. She walked over to it, nothing had changed, it was still the same. She slowly stroked her hand over the rim of the well. How many times had she gripped the rim of this well and jumped over. How many times did he follow her.   
  
Memories came to her and she quickly snatched her hand away. She didn't want to remember. Not anymore. She had remembered enough to last a lifetime. She didn't want to remember.... she wanted to forget.   
  
But she knew she couldn't. She couldn't and wouldn't, no matter how many times she convinced herself it was the best thing to do.   
  
As if knowing it was time to go, her feet once again moved. She looked down at the ground. Sparse grass grew where her feet traveled. She didn't know how many times she had walked here. Always the same route. But now the path looked overgrown, it looked not to be used in years.   
  
This figure moved cautiously toward where she knew the village would be. She had masked her scent and her presence once she had stepped into the forest. No one knew she was there, she liked it that way.   
  
As she walked closer, even though she couldn't quite see the village, she heard the sounds. Adults and children laughing and talking, enjoying life. She had once did the same thing. She had once laughed and look forward to life. Now she wasn't so sure. She wasn't sure living was what she wanted. It would be much simpler to just submit to death.   
  
Soon her eyes spotted the top of a familiar hut. But nothing flashed in her eyes. No happiness, no joy, no excitement, only sadness. It overwhelmed her.   
  
As she got closer she felt the presence of a half-demon. But as she got closer it was not just one half-demon, it was two. But nothing flashed in her eyes. But instead, her sadness grew stronger. Who was it? She knew one of the auras belonged to him, but what about the other?   
  
Too busy with her thoughts, she didn't notice the youkais heading for the same village she was. It was then did she hear the screams and wails. Without a second thought, she used her demonic speed to race to the village. She was a little to find that the villagers were actually defending themselves. But a silver and red flash caught her eyes. Her eyes moved until they landed on his face. She felt her heart constrict but she chose to ignore it.   
  
Her eyes instead moved passed him to the little figure behind him. Kagome felt tears prick her eyes. The little boy had silver hair, black streaks through them. His little hands adorning claws were clenched at his sides. He looked about ready to cry, his eyes trained on his father. But his eyes, not silver, not brown but blue. A familiar blue that she had sworn she had seen in someone else's eyes. It was a miniature Inuyasha.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Sango, two little kids clung to her legs and she looked to be pregnant! She followed Sango's line of vision to land upon a familiar face. It was Miroku. She looked for his right hand to find that the fabric was gone. She smiled.   
  
Her eyes once again moved to stop on a orange tail. Her heart once again constricted. It was her little pup. But as she looked at him, fighting of the wolf youkais he wasn't a little boy anymore. She had wanted to watch him grow, watch him mature but she never got the chance.   
  
Once again she turned to the little boy. His eyes now flowing with tears. She could tell he wanted to help his father but didn't know how. She smiled, just like Inuyasha.   
  
Then she saw it, one of the wolf youkai escaped pass Inuyasha, heading straight for the child. Just when he was about to swipe his claws down on the figure Kagome moved.   
  
Inuyasha struggled to fight off the wolf youkais. He cursed himself for forgetting to bring tetsaiga. He killed one of the youkais to his left only to be replaced by two more. He watched his son out of the corner of his eye. He should really have a talk to his son about when he fought he should run back home. He killed another youkai, only to find another had took his place. He didn't know why but suddenly every youkai that came to this village wanted to kill his son.   
  
Would he ever live in peace? It seemed not. He sighed. He wanted to kill himself. How could he have been so stupid to banish her from the village? Why was he so stupid that he pushed away the person who truly loved him? He knew that if it was her child, she would not leave them. But Kikyou did, for money, and because she hated her child, not human but hanyou. Even after he wished her life back, she still betrayed him. He wanted to hurt himself for putting all this trouble on his son.   
  
Inuyasha fought them hard and long, but he saw one of them move pass him. He tried to move toward him, but the four other youkais kept him back.   
  
"Souten run!! Run Home!!!!"  
  
But the little boy was to scared. Here the wolf was heading for him and he didn't know how to fight.   
  
Inuyasha was just about to look away, no hope when the youkai suddenly let out an anguish cry and fell.   
  
Kagome vowed to herself that she would always protect her friends. Even though Inuyasha had betrayed her, she considered him a friend, no family. She didn't want anyone to hurt her family. So she pulled out toutsai from her left hip, keeping tonsai for later when she would need it.   
  
As if she had done it a million times before, she slashed through the wolf youkai with ease. Killing him easily on her purifying sword. She stood in front of the little boy. She wanted badly to reach out and hug him to her. She couldn't stand to see children cry. He was no exception. She picked him up easily, her youkai strength coming in handy.   
  
The other youkais backed off of Inuyasha to head straight for the cloaked figure.   
  
"Leave" the whisper left the cloaked figure, neither masculine nor feminine.   
  
"We want the child, hand him over. We will give you no trouble and you will be greatly rewarded." One of the youkais said.   
  
The figure seemed to think this over. Inuyasha knew that if the figure handed his son over to the youkais he would kill the figure, no matter if he saved his son from death.   
  
"..... No."  
  
With that she brought her sword down in a veritcal stripe, three arrows breaking from the line to kill the three youkais that stood, leaving only the one who had spoke.   
  
"Tell Lord Seiya that if he wants the child, he'll have to grow through me, Kita" She laughed mentally, she'd like to see the reaction Seiya had to that name, her made up name. She hadn't used her real name in years. She was starting to miss be called by it.   
  
The youkai nodded running off scared.   
  
She had instantly recognized the symbol that the wolves wore. She wondered what Seiya would want with this child. But hell would have to freeze over if she let any child go near Seiya. She hated him with a vengance.   
  
Souten was still clinging to the cloaked figure, surprisingly feeling safe in the person arms. The figure protected him and didn't hate him like many other people did. The figure rubbed the child's back lovingly, showing claws on its hand.   
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"An old friend." The figure said. 


	2. Chapter 2 Revealing the mystery

Facing the Past  
By Japanese Dreamer   
  
Disclaimer: You all should know by now.   
  
AN: Well here you go, my next chapter. I know it's a little short but I had to get this part out of me. Of course Kikyou returned, figures it be when Kagome returns huh?  
  
Anyway I want to give a special thanks to those who reviewed, all reviews are listed at the bottom and I hope to be getting more soon! Enjoy the chapter!   
Ja Ne! JD   
  
(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)  
  
Chapter Two   
  
"An old friend? Have we met before over the years?" Kagome smiled at Miroku. He was still the same, little had changed except maybe his love for Sango. He still greeted people with kindness and didn't judge at first glance.   
  
She looked over at Sango and wanted to run over there and hug her. She had missed Sango so much, missed having someone to talk too, missed having someone who understood her. Kagome felt sad for she never got to watch any of Sango children go up, never got to help her through it. She felt like a horrible friend.   
  
"Yes, we have met before over the years, we've met even before that." Kagome spoke in the same voice she had before. No emotion, no gender, just a voice.   
  
Inuyasha looked at the figure. What did it mean, we have met before, but even before that? She was talking in riddles. He looked at Souten in the figure's arms. He didn't look scared at all, in fact he looked safe. This shocked Inuyasha. Usually Souten would stay away from anyone, even Sango and Miroku.   
  
It seemed like he knew his mother didn't want them. No one had told him but he knew.   
  
"Come here Souten." Inuyasha said softly.   
  
Instead Souten clung even tighter to the figure. "The wolf might get me daddy, I'm scared."   
  
"You don't need to be scared pup, they are all gone."   
  
The softness in Inuyasha's voice surprised her. She didn't know he was capable of such gentleness. She felt deprived of never getting to know it.   
  
The figure leaned over and whispered in one of the child's pointy ears. The child nodded at what the figure said and jumped out of the figure's arm and walked up to his father, "Daddy?"   
  
"Yeah Souten?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorrrrieeeee......."   
  
Before Inuyasha could finish what he was saying, Souten had kicked him hard in the shin. Miroku and Sango burst out laughing, at the look of pain on Inuyasha's face.   
  
"OW......! What'd you do that for you little brat?" Inuyasha said while jumping around.  
  
"Cause you didn't save me!" Souten said.   
  
Inuyasha sighed, scooping up Souten and resting him in his arms. "Look pup, I'm sorry, I couldn't get to you. I don't know what I would do if you weren't save."  
  
Souten smiled and hugged his dad. "Okay, your forgiven."   
  
Through this whole scene, Kagome had to keep from laughing out loud. To see a little boy kicking the tough Inuyasha was hilarious. But when she saw the touch moment of Inuyasha picking Souten up then the little boy hugging Inuyasha, her heart constricted.   
  
How many times had she dreamed of them having a family together, living peacefully. How many times did she miss Inuyasha doing this, being loving to his pup?   
  
Sighing she started to turn away. She didn't even know why she came here. She was banished was she not? She shouldn't be here.   
  
Before she could get very far, she felt a tugging on her cloak. She looked at the tiny clawed hand clutch the black fabric of her cloak. The white skin of the child's hand was such a contrast to the black of her cloak. She looked at the sad face of the little boy who looked like he didn't want her to go.   
  
Kagome felt warmth flowing through her. How long had it been since someone had wanted her to stay. Usually they wanted her to leave and never come back. This little boy that she had just met, that she had just met touched her in a way no one could for the four years.   
  
She picked him up, hugging him to her, burying her face in the boy's silky hair. He smelt of the woods, just like his father. She felt tears come to her eyes but quickly pushed them back.  
  
Souten looked at her and smiled. He was so innocent so young, like she used to be. But used was the key word. She was far from innocent now.   
  
Souten's innocent hand pushed back the hoods cloak before Kagome could stop him. It seemed to go in slow motion as her eyes met with the bright sun. She watched as Souten giggled happily at finally seeing her face.   
  
Kagome knew she didn't look that different. She knew he would recognize her. She had hoped to get out, had hoped to only see him. She had never wanted to talk to him, be so close to him. But it seemed that was not what fate wanted.   
  
Slowly the hood fell. Two black fox ears were perched at the top of her head. Her midnight black hair now had blue striped through them. Her face, still it's creamy whiteness shone out against her white hair. Blue markings were on her rosy cheeks, to stripes on each side. Her lips no fuller, rosier stood out on her face. But they eyes, the same deep pools of blues, hinting at gray had never changed. They only became deeper and now filled with an overwhelming sadness.   
  
Kagome raised her eyes to stop on Inuyasha's familiar gold ones. She could see the recognition flow through them, could see the regret that was in his eyes, the desperation. She knew her eyes reflected those same exact feeling. She wanted to run, to never come back. She hated herself for coming back hair, for seeing him again, for feeling these feelings again that she convinced herself she would never feel again.  
  
She had told herself that she wanted to forget, to forget him and move on. But then why was she here, why was she standing in front of him looking into his eyes again. The eyes she had begun to love only to see betrayal in them. They eyes that haunted her dreams, haunted her heart, haunted her mind.   
  
Kagome tried to look away, tried to break contact with the molten gold eyes. But she couldn't, she never could, she never stood a chance against their intense stare.   
  
To utter horror, tears started to fall from her eyes, tears that she had promised she would never cry. Tears that she promised herself would never cry for him.   
  
"Kagome? Kagome?" She heard the whispers from her friends but her eyes trained on his, never once looking away.  
  
"Your back." Kagome heard him whisper. She felt her heart go out to him, but just as quickly pulled back.   
  
"No... I'm not back, I was never here." She attempted to move but her feet wouldn't. She knew they wouldn't listen they never did before.   
  
"But your here, you here Kagome, you returned to me." Inuyasha whispered.   
  
But Kagome shook her head, denying all of it. "No, I didn't.... I didn't return to you, my name is Kita, not Kagome, Kagome never existed." She heard herself saying. She cursed herself for letting her voice tremble. But as she said each word, she felt the falseness of it course through her.   
  
"I missed you Kagome, so much, so much..." Kagome felt her heart go out for him but then she heard the familiar voice, the voice that she hated, the only thing she hated.   
  
"Back again my reincarnation. I was sure you were dead. But I guess wenches like you are to stubborn to die" The voice was completed with a shrill laugh.   
  
At that moment Kagome felt her heart shatter. She shouldn't have come.... she shouldn't have come....   
  
(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)  
  
AN: There you go, the return of Kagome, and of COURSE Kikyou. She doesn't seem to like to leave things alone. Anyway thanks to all those who reviewed my first chapter!   
  
From: tsunami-chan()  
I am hooked. Can't wait for the next chap. Does she look like Kag so that all will immediately recognize her? How/why a kitsune? Why did Inu banish her? Exactly how long has Kag been gone? The swords, a gift from her mother - interesting. Will these qts be answered in the next chap - guess I will just have to wait, patiently, to see:)  
  
JD: Wow that's a lot of questions! I'll try to answer them all Okay yes she looks like Kag cause she is Kag. She's a kitsune because she's always wanted to be one for Shippo. I can't tell you why Inu had banished her till later in the story. She's been gone at least four years and the swords were a gift from her mother after she told her mother she wasn't coming back to the future. I'd be happy to answer any more questions for you, just keep those reviews coming!!   
  
From: Gizmo369  
Wow! This sounds so cool! I'm already hooked. I can't wait to read the next chapter! I already know this is going to be one of my favorite stories.  
  
From: Kidakkia  
Great story so far. keep me updated.  
  
From: Kiyako the Dragon Keeper  
That was good! But just to tell you, Inu was only pinned to the tree 5o years...and it was 500 years later when Kagome found out...just to tell ya! Good story though! Update soon!!  
  
JD: Thanks for correcting me. It helps me bunches.   
  
From: starangel4899  
here i am, the first to review, and u leave me with a cliffie! not nice, not nice at all... ahem, scuse me, my multiple personalities wish to review as well. Scythe: Wonderful story, as usual, and i look forward to the hext update. Star: WOW! ME WANNA READ NEXT CHAPPIE! ME WANNA READ NEXT CHAPPIE! Right, well ill just leave it at that. take care!  
  
(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)  
  
AN: Thank you extra for all the encouragment you guys gave me. Hopefully I'll be out with my next chapter soon! Till then JD 


	3. Chapter 3 Not the same person

Facing the Past  
By Japanese Dreamer   
  
Disclaimer: You all should know by now.   
  
Quote:   
"It is true that you may fool all the people some of the time: you can fool some of the people all of the time; but you can't fool all of the people all the time" (Abraham Lincoln)  
  
AN: Hey again! I got over my writer's block, jumps with happiness. I finally started this chapter and it took me a while to figure out how I want my story to go. Finally I started writing and here it is, my third chapter. Short yes but I promise the next chapter will be longer!!!   
  
Enjoy! JD   
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter three   
  
She watched as Kikyou approached her. She wanted nothing more than too kill Kikyou with her claws and end it once and for all. It was so tempting. Kagome could barely restrain her youkai rage. It seem the emotions of hurt and betrayal ran deeper in youkai blood.   
  
She was glad to have Souten in her arms. It helped to calm her down. She would never attack with a child in her arms.   
  
Souten stared intently at the woman in front of him. There was something familiar about the woman, but he didn't know what.   
  
Kagome watched the indecision in his eyes. It hurt Kagome to know that, even know, she was being compared to Kikyou. Kagome slowly put him down. He would decide who he wanted to go with. It was the same chance Inuyasha had.   
  
Souten looked from Kagome to Kikyou. He scrunched up his face, confused as to who he should pick.   
  
Inuyasha watched his son in between the two. He couldn't help but notice it was the same situation he was in so many years ago. Inuyasha held his breath, who would his son pick. Inuyasha desperately hoped he would make the right decision and learn from his father mistakes. It was too late for himself but it wasn't too late for Souten to make his choice.   
  
"Come here, sweetie, don't you remember me? Momma's come back for you."  
  
Anger flashed in Souten's eyes. Surprised, Kikyou pulled back.   
  
Souten walked back over to Kagome. He grasped her hand and pulled so that he had her attention. "She's not my mommy, you are, you protected me from those demon. Mommy, tell that lady to go away, she scares me."  
  
Kagome let out her own breath. She hid her surprise as she picked Souten back up. She let the tears fall freely from her eyes. She admitted it to herself, she was afraid of rejection. Afraid that this little boy would reject her for Kikyou.   
  
Souten used his tiny clawed hands to wipe away the tears from his momma's face. "Don't cry mommy."  
  
Kagome smiled at him, delighting the small child further. "I'm sorry Souten, I'm just relieved that is all" Kagome whispered.   
  
Souten hugged her neck and Kagome hugged back just as hard.   
  
Inuyasha watched on with regretful eyes. If he had only made the right choice, if only he had chosen like his son did. He felt old memories filter through his mind. Memories of his own betrayal to the one who cared most for him.  
  
Flashback ------------------------------  
  
Please Inuyasha, banish her forever, banish her from this village and I promise I'll marry you and stay with you forever. Do this one thing for me Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha nodded at Kikyou. I'll do anything for you Kikyou.  
  
-----fast forward-----  
  
Why Inuyasha? Why are you doing this? Tell me!  
  
Inuyasha looked at the crying figure in front of him. His eyes showed nothing, but inside he was hurting. He did not want to this, he wanted her to stay with him, to stay by his side forever.  
  
Go Kagome! I don't want to see you ever return here! Your no longer welcomed in this village, my village or my forest! Go!  
  
Kagome chocked back on the sobs. She looked at him, standing there, not one single thing in his eyes.   
  
Her eyes moved sideways to see Kikyou right behind Inuyasha, smirking. Kagome felt her heart constrict, he had chosen and it wasn't her.   
  
With one last look, she slung the familiar yellow book bag over her shoulder and walked away, not once turning back.  
  
End Flashback --------------------------------  
  
He took a step forward and felt a pang in his heart when she flinched and took a step back.   
  
"You little brat! I gave birth to your filthy blood. You should be grateful to me. Well who cares, you are after all a son of a basta..."  
  
The next Kikyou knew she was pinned on the ground, a claw hand gripped her throat. Kikyou's wide eyes looked up to meet with a pair of frosted blue eyes.   
  
"If you ever insult Souten like that again, I'll torture you until you beg me too take your life. I'm warning you bit--. Stay away from my pup. If I ever hear you speak to him or his father that way, you better be thinking of a way to hide from me."  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed red for only a second before turning blue again. Her claws bit into Kikyou's neck, drawing blood. She could do it, Kagome thought, she could kill Kikyou right now.   
  
"Momma" whispered Souten.   
  
The grip on Kikyou's neck ease until Kagome took her hand away completely.   
  
She walked back over to Souten and picked him up.   
  
Kikyou, not one to be pushed around by everyone, shot a purifying arrow at Kagome's back.   
  
"Watch out Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. But his outburst was unnecessary. Before the arrow could even get two feet near Kagome, it hit a barrier and disintegrated into nothing.   
  
Kagome turned back to Kikyou, "Be careful Kikyou, I'm not the same person that you had met four years ago... now... now I don't hesitate to kill." With that said, she turned back around, heading toward Kaede's hut.   
  
Kikyou looked at Inuyasha, using her sad eyes on him. "Are you going to let her talk to me like that Inuyasha?" She said in a fake depressed voice.   
  
Inuyasha looked at her. She was his mistake, the one he had givin into because of her deceiving brown eyes. Inuyasha wished now that he was looking into warm blue eyes instead. He just gave her a pitying look before walking after Kagome.   
  
Miroku and Sango watched the scene unfold before them. Kagome was back, it was a miracle, a miracle sent from heaven. Maybe, just maybe, the fates were giving Inuyasha a second chance.   
  
Sango and Miroku watched in surprise when Inuyasha neither embraced or soothed Kikyou. Sango smiled. Maybe Inuyasha was growing up.   
  
"Good for you Inuyasha," Miroku whispered. Sango nodded her head in agreement, the family was coming back together.   
  
Shippo had watched too and went to catch up with Inuyasha.   
  
Shippo looked up into the eyes of his father figure. "You did the right thing Inuyasha, you know you did."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at him, Shippo was shocked at the sight.   
  
Inuyasha watched Shippo's reaction. Was it so hard for the kit to believe he was happy?   
  
"Yeah I know Shippo. Maybe I'll do the right thing with Kagome too."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
AN: Well there you go , another chapter. Short yes, but the next will... be longer. Thanks to those who reviewed and I'm hoping to get some more soon!   
  
Bye bye JD 


	4. Chapter 4 Still in love?

Facing the Past   
By Japanese Dreamer   
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah, same thing   
  
AN: Hey all, me again. I got some pretty constructive criticism for this fic and I want to thank personally each and every one that reviewed. I promise this chap. would be longer... I think it's longer   
  
Chapter Four (Still in love?)   
  
Shippo ran up to Kagome, absolutely happy that she was back. He had been so shocked at first and what with the youkai wolves and everything, he hadn't given her his famous hug.   
  
Kagome, who was still fuming at Kikyou, was caught unaware of the orange kitsune pup that tackled her.   
  
Kagome let out an oomph, as she fell back. She groaned and opened her eyes to two giggling pups.   
  
Shippo had a death grip on Kagome's waist. After so long without her, he didn't want to let her go. Kagome laughed, a genuine laugh. She hugged Shippo tighter to her, causing Souten to get squeezed in between too.   
  
"Ew... stop, to much mushy stuff, stop it Shippo, your getting too lovey dovey!" Kagome smiled. As she planted a kiss on both of the kids forehead. Shippo had tears in his eyes, but now older, he fought to keep them back.   
  
"I missed you Kagome."   
  
"I missed you too Shippo, I'm sorry for leaving you, but see now I'm a full kitsune youkai. I can officially adopt you!"   
  
Shippo hugged her again, happy that she was finally back, that his mom was finally back,"I'm okay with the leaving, but you have to come back, to your pup."   
  
Kagome felt tears prick her eyes. Shippo was so wiser now, he had truly grown up to be a wonderful grown boy. He was at least up to her waist now, and soon would be even taller that her. It still hurt to know, she didn't get to watch him grow.   
  
"From now on, I promise I'll always come back to both of you?"   
  
Both Shippo and Souten nodded their head. "Okay now you guys are going to help me up, I'm getting old!" Kagome said.   
  
Shippo pulled her up, Souten climbing onto her back this time. "Your not getting old mama, your just getting weak, you should train more like daddy tells me too." Souten said.   
  
Kagome could hear the love when Souten talked about his father. Maybe Inuyasha had changed, just maybe he would finally understand her.   
  
"Keh, are you all going to stand around all day, let's go!"   
  
Kagome heard the oh so familiar voice and couldn't help but remember the trips they went on.   
  
"What's your hurry Inuyasha, it's not like you have anything to do. You're so lazy." Shippo said.   
  
"Why you little brat, come here."   
  
"Ah... Kagome help, he's going to hurt me!"  
  
So many memories flashed through her mind. How many times had she seen them do this. How many times would she have to sit Inuyasha until he would stop chasing Inuyasha? Kagome felt a familiar warmth spread into her heart. After all these years, Inuyasha still had that affect on her.   
  
"Keh! Well? Let's go!""  
  
Kagome looked at him, smirking. "Last one there, is a rotten egg!" With that said, Kagome, along with Souten on her back raced toward Kaeda's hut. Shippo and Inuyasha stood there a while, slightly stunned. "Well that was random," Shippo said.   
  
Shippo and Inuyasha looked at each other one more time and back at the trail Kagome had just taken. Shippo smirked, and jumped off, leaving Inuyasha behind. Inuyasha stood there, still not quite comprehending what just happened.   
  
Sango and Miroku came along, staring at the still Inuyasha. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" the monk asked?   
  
"I'm a rotten egg." Realizing what just happened, Inuyasha ran, trying to catch up with Shippo.   
  
"Inuyasha's acting strange." Sango said. "He's finally back to normal." Miroku replied.   
  
---- Kaeda's Hut----  
  
Kagome slowly approached the familiar hut. The smell of herbs and smoke still filled the air. Nothing had changed.   
  
Kagome walked slowly into the hut, Souten still on her back. There Kaede was, as usual, mixing some herbs together, making medicine.   
  
"Kaeda?"  
  
Kaeda didn't look up, too engrossed in her work. "And who might ye be child, are ye here for some herbs?"   
  
"No, I'm here because I came back."  
  
Kaeda stopped her mixing and looked up. Kagome could of sword tears filled her eyes when the locked on with her own.   
  
The old miko got up walking straight for the demon in front of her. After a full inspection, she hugged the surprised girl. "It's good to see ye again child. I missed you deeply."   
  
Kagome hugged back, "I missed you too Kaede."(AN: How do you spell her name? I can't remember!" )  
  
Just then, they heard bickering outside of the hut.   
  
Inuyasha and Shippo were arguing pretty loudly, the villagers stared but went back to their work.   
  
Guess they're used to it, Kagome thought, she had gotten used to it.   
  
"You're the rotten egg Inuyasha, you came in last."  
  
"You cheated, you little brat. Sneaky little fox."  
  
"I't's not my fault you tripped over my foot. You should watch where your going. You're the rotten egg!"  
  
"Am, not!" Inuyasha said.   
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"   
  
Souten jumped off Kagome's back and jumped into his father's arms.   
  
"Keh, Souten, tell Shippo that he's the rotten egg. Tell the little fox that your dad won and he lost."  
  
"Nuh, uh daddy, your the rotten egg, you smell bad." Souten said, an innocent expression on his face.   
  
Shippo burst out laughing, and soon Kagome joined in, she couldn't help it.   
  
Inuyasha stared at her. How he'd miss that laugh so much. He watched how her cheeks got flushed with her laughing, the sound filling the air. He couldn't help but take in her scent, still of jasmines. She was more beautiful than ever. It still shocked him how right she looked as a demon, it looked like he may be falling for her all over again.   
  
Kagome saw him staring and quickly straightened up, though she couldn't stop the blush that spread across her face.   
  
Inuyasha smirked at her.   
  
"Hey move over, pregnant women here!"   
  
Kagome quickly went to the aid of her friend. The next thing she knew, she was caught in a tight embrace by Sango and Miroku. Surprisingly, Miroku didn't grope her! (AN: What a shock!)   
  
Sango laughed at her expression. "Yes Kagome, he's changed a lot. And I see you have too!"   
  
"I'm hurt that you think I'm still the same person I was before Lady Kagome." Miroku said, feigning hurt.   
  
Kagome smiled at him. "I haven't been here for a while."  
  
Sango sighed, she remembered all too clearly what happened after Kagome had left. Sango was furious at Inuyasha. She refused to talk to him, to acknowledge him. Miroku had too been angry at the hanyou. But Miroku couldn't blame him. A woman like Kikyou could deceive any man, Inuyasha included.   
  
Sango after time, she forgave the hanyou. But she would still be angry with him at times, and just looked at him sadly. They hadn't found out about Kagome's banishing until later on when Kikyou showed up. Getting the news from her, didn't help Inuyasha's case at all. When Sango heard about Kikyou's pregnancy, let's just say Inuyasha couldn't get within twenty feet of Sango without her coming after him.   
  
At the birth of Souten, and the betrayal of Kikyou, Sango softened, and agreed to help raise him. After time, Sango learned that Inuyasha finally understood the mistake he made and forgave him.   
  
"It's good to have you back Kagome."   
  
"It's good to be back." Kagome watched too little kids run up to Sango.   
  
Sango smiled at Kagome, pulling the children close to her. "These are my twins, Sana and Kane. The twin girl looked up at her with deep purple eyes, just like her father while the twin boy looked up with purple eyes, much lighter than his twin sisters with a hint of magenta.   
  
Kagome kneeled down to their level, her eyes meeting theirs, "Isn't your mom the best in the world? She's pretty, and strong, and a good cook."  
  
The children nodded. Sango blushed, not used to getting complements.   
  
"I chose the perfect wife didn't I Kagome?" Miroku asked.   
  
"You did," Miroku.   
  
Before she could stand all the way up, Souten jumped on her back. Kagome, not quite balanced with the extra weight, felt herself falling backwards. She expected to hit the hard ground, trying to flip herself over so she wouldn't fall on Souten.   
  
Just as she was about to hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught her.   
  
Kagome looked up and found a pair of golden eyes staring back. Kagome could feel her heart thumping fast, could feel the warm feeling that spread over her, every time she was near him.   
  
Kami, I'm still in love with him. Kagome thought.   
  
AN: Another chapter finally done and like I promised this one is longer... I think. Anyway, I got a review asking why I named Inuyasha's son Souten.   
There's no reason really, the name just kind of popped into my head so I used it.   
  
Don't forget to review!!! JD 


	5. Chapter 5 forgiveness

Facing the Past  
By Japanese Dreamer   
  
Disclaimer: You all should know by now.   
  
(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)  
  
The next days seem to go by in a flash. Everything seemed so normal that it seemed as if Kagome had never went away.   
  
Inside Kagome hurt. To everyone, it seemed like nothing had changed, but to Kagome, everything had changed. She saw the looks Miroku and Sango gave each other. At one time, they used to hide them and refused to acknowledge what they were doing, but now they seemed to not care who saw. It was strange to think of Shippo as a grown boy and not as a pup who usued to ride on her shoulder.   
  
Shippo had grown, Kagome couldn't deny that, he wasn't a helpless pup anymore and she had to accept that. It still hurt to think she hadn't been there for him while he had grown. A few days with him could never make up for the lost years.   
  
And Souten. Kagome sighed. Souten was the biggest change of all. When she had came here, she had intended to walk through and never look back, but instead she became a mother of a pup.   
  
Kagome looked at the sleep form of Souten in her arms. She could feel the tears prick her eyes. Her clawed finger grazed his cheek softly. Souten looked so much like him, there was no mistaking that this was Inuyasha's son. There was also no mistaking that this wasn't her son.   
  
She hugged Souten closer, as if trying to shield him from all the evils of the world. Souten stirred but didn't wake.   
  
Throughout the days, she had noticed how protective Shippo was of Souten. Shippo followed the pup wherever he would go and watched over him. The villagers did the same. They watched over the little hanyou as if he was their own child. No one made fun of the pup or sneered at him because he was a hanyou. This to Kagome, was amazing in itself. Maybe humans could learn.   
  
Kagome sighed again. When had she started to refer humans as another race? Kagome remembered all to well how she had become youkai. She had been near the brink of death when she was attacked by a snake youkai. The shikon no tama, of course, didn't want to lose it's protector again so made itself her soul. Kagome was surprised when she woke up as a kitsune youkai, it seemed the jewel granted her own wish, to be a youkai so that she could protect the ones she loved.   
  
She gently placed Souten down on the futon and crept quietly out of the hut. The cool, night air brushed across her face. The stars shone above her, bright as ever.   
  
Once again her feet took over and started to walk in a path she knew, headed to the God tree. Kagome hoped, against all hope that he wasn't there. But she knew she was just kidding herself. She could feel his presence from where she was. He was there, in the god tree, where they had first met.   
  
Kagome groaned, her feet seemed to like to torture her. Pretty soon, she could see the god tree and a red haori.   
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of foot steps. He opened his eyes and was slightly surprised when he saw Kagome walking his way. His heart beat quicken and he could feel his palms getting sweaty.   
  
He was just about to jump down when Kagome jumped up into the branches of the god tree. Inuyasha was slightly shocked but remembered that she had turned into a youkai.   
  
He slowly sat back and watched as she sat down and got comfortable.   
  
"Shouldn't you be resting." Inuyasha asked softly.   
  
"I'm not tired." Kagome replied.   
  
A veil of silence dropped over them. The chirping of crickets and the rushing sound of the river drifted to Kagome's ears.   
  
"Where have you been Kagome?"  
  
"Around, searching for a place... a place to belong."  
  
Inuyasha tightened his fist. He wanted to smack himself for hurting the figure in front of him. As if reading his thoughts, Kagome smacked him on the head.   
  
"What was THAT for wench!?"  
  
"Cause your an idiot."   
  
Silence fell over them. "This will never be enough, but if it helps to say it, then I will. I'm sorry Kagome, I'm sorry..."  
  
Kagome looked at him. The expression of pain on his face softened her eyes. Kagome groaned, angry at herself. Why? Why couldn't she stay mad at him? Why did he have this effect on her? How could he still have this effect on her? Kagome didn't get it.   
  
"It does help Inuyasha, and I thank you for saying it. But my forgiveness is out of reach.... "  
  
Inuyasha bowed his head.  
  
"... for now."  
  
Inuyasha perked up and raised his head. He smiled at the girl, a real smile in such a long time.   
  
Kagome could feel her beat increased. She cursed when she saw him smirk.  
  
"It'll take a loooongggggg time to earn my forgiveness idiot, you better be willing to wait."  
  
"After all these years, waiting isn't a problem. "  
  
Before Kagome could stop herself she leaned over and kissed him. She pulled back only to be pulled back in by Inuyasha.   
  
Kagome forced herself to push away. Oh no, she was not going to give in that easily she was going to make him beg for her forgiveness.   
  
"i've wanted to do that since the first day I saw you." Kagome murmerred before she could stop herself. Cursing again Kagome jumped out of the tree and disappeared into the trees.  
  
"Me too Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.   
  
(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)  
  
AN: Sigh Another chapter, this one is a little short... okay it is short. I had a little trouble thinking of what I should put in next. Hopefully my next chapters will be easier to right. Hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to review!!   
  
JD =.= 


	6. Chapter 6 Slave

Facing the Past  
By Japanese Dreamer  
  
Disclaimer: You all should know by now.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Kagome looked at her reflection in the water. She still recognized some attributes of her old self but in all, she looked different. To different to stay home.  
  
Memories of her little brother, Souta, of her mother, of her grandfather flashed through her mind. A tear drop escaped her eye. It seemed that she had been crying a lot more than she had these past four years. The walls she had so carefully constructed and rebuilt were crumbling before her eyes and all because of a pair of golden eyes.  
  
Kagome sighed. Her hands absently stroked the swords at her waist. The only important thing she had left. The last gift she would receive from her mother.  
  
She remembered the day clearly...  
  
---Flashback---  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked solemnly at her daughter. She knew what her daughter had chosen. She had known since the first day her daughter had jumped down the well. Kagome had made her choice a long time ago. She only hoped that her daughter had made the right choice.  
  
"Hey mom." Kagome walked down the stairs slowly, almost afraid to come down.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi noticed this and knew that it was time. Kagome was leaving, and this time she wasn't coming back.  
  
"I'm sorry mom, but I can't leave him, I love him."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked over to her daughter and smiled, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I know honey, I know. You don't have to be sorry Kagome. You made the choice that you know is right, you made the choice that would make you happy."  
  
Kagome clung to her mother clinging to her.  
  
"Your the best mom, I couldn't have asked for a better mom."  
  
"And I couldn't ask for a better daughter. But before you leave, I have a gift for you."  
  
"I already said good bye to Grandpa and Souta." Kagome's voice quivered as she said this.  
  
"It's okay Kagome, they understand. If they don't, they will later."  
  
Kagome smiled at her mom. "You truly are the best mom."  
  
Her mother had given her a box, wrapped in colorful blue wrapping paper. "You can't open this until you get to Feudal Era Kagome. I hope you like it honey, it was your father's."  
  
"I'm sure whatever it is mom, I'll love it."  
  
Kagome hugged her mom one more time before walking to the door. She smiled, a watery, teary smile, before heading to the well house."  
  
--- fast forward---  
  
Kagome opened the box to find a beautiful pair of kodachi's. She gasped. In it, was a picture of her, her mom, and... her father. "I love you mom." Kagome whispered.  
  
---End Flashback---  
  
"I miss you mom." Kagome whispered.  
  
The rustling of leaves caught Kagome's ears. She looked up to see a little Souten standing there, blanket in hand. Kagome smiled. She had gone very far from Kaede's hut but for an untrained, young hanyou, it was impressive that he had found her.  
  
"Souten, why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
"I woke up, and you weren't there momma. I got scared so I come look for you."  
  
"Where's daddy?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
Kagome looked up again to see Inuyasha. She felt her heart speed up just at the sight of him. She cursed.  
  
"What did you say mama?" Souten asked.  
  
"Nothing sweetie, i said nothing. Heh, I guess you find my quiet place."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "I think we should get back to the hut before we get attacked by something."  
  
Kagome nodded. She cursed her hand for shaking as she reached for Souten's left hand.  
  
To her horror, Souten took Inuyasha's right hand and pulled her hand to lock with Inuyasha's.  
  
Kagome blushed. Inuyasha looked at her and smirked.  
  
Souten giggled happily. "See now I have a mommy and daddy." Kagome blushed again. She pulled her hand away from Inuyasha only to get a pout from Souten. She sighed and interlocked her hand with Inuyasha again. Inuyasha smirked, obviously enjoying this.  
  
"Souten you are definetley my pup."  
  
She grounded her teeth and smiled at him. "I have no doubt about that." Kagome mumurred.  
  
Souten giggled again, obviously enjoying this. Kagome picked him up, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Come one pup, you need to go back to sleep."  
  
"Aww... do I have too?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Do I have to daddy?" Souten said, adorning a puppy dog face.  
  
"You have to do as your mom says."  
  
"Okay." Souten jumped out of Kagome's arms and ran back to Kaede's hut.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome, forgetting that their hands were interlocked.  
  
"How did you know where those wolves were from?" With all the excitement of Kagome being back, Inuyasha had totally forgot the subject of the wolves.  
  
Kagome let out a big sigh. " I met their master on my journey."  
  
"How did you meet him?"  
  
"I was captured as a human slave..."  
  
AN: wekk there you go, another twist in the plot, hoped u guys enjoyed reading it! remember to review!!!  
  
I messed up again! Thanks star for telling me, i would have never noticed. JD 


	7. Chapter 7 beggining the story

Facing the Past  
By Japanese Dreamer  
  
_Disclaimer:_ blah blah blah, I don't own, blah, inuyasha, blah blah blah

* * *

**Last time  
**  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome, forgetting that their hands were interlocked.  
  
"How did you know where those wolves were from?" With all the excitement of Kagome being back, Inuyasha had totally forgot the subject of the wolves.  
  
Kagome let out a big sigh. " I met their master on my journey."  
  
"How did you meet him?"  
  
"I was captured as a human slave..."

* * *

**Chapter 7**  
  
"WHAT!!!!"  
  
Kagome groaned. "I'm not going to repeat it Inuyasha. If you want the whole story, you'll just have to wait till tomorrow."  
  
With that said, Kagome walked off, breaking their handhold on the way.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there, dumbfounded as ever. His mind raced to remember the former battle so that he could find any other clues to the newfound mystery. His mind stopped on one word, Saki, Lord of the Southern lands, the Western lands sworn enemy.  
  
What had you gotten yourself into Kagome? Inuyasha had thought before following her back to Kaede's hut.  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up to find an unidentifiable lump next to her. One eyebrow went up when the lump moved and started to snore. Slowly, Kagome reached over to pull the blanket down. As the blanket fell away, two blue ears appeared, along with a silver head and then finally the face of little Souten.  
  
Kagome nearly cooed out loud at how kawaii he looked. Souten was curled up next to her, one hand on her kimono and the other hand next to his face, his thumb in his mouth, sleeping contently. Kagome couldn't help but think she wouldn't mind waking up to this everyday. There was only one thing missing... Inuya... Kagome shook her head vehemently.  
  
Oh crap, why am I still thinking about him. Kagome angrily hit her head on the hut's wall, instantly waking up Souten.  
  
"Mommy, what's wrong?" A sleepy Souten said.  
  
Kagome groaned but smiled. "Nothing's wrong Souten."  
  
As if knocking wasn't invented, Inuyasha strolled right into the hut.  
  
"Have you ever heard of knocking idiot!?"  
  
"Yeah, I have." Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"So then why don't you try doing it for once!"  
  
"Cause there's no point." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well what if I was naked or indisposed?"  
  
"All the better" Inuyasha said with a smirk, but it soon disappeared when his face met with that of the ground. But he hit a lot harder and made a crater a lot deeper than before.  
  
Kagome could hear him groan and smirked. "Guess my new power is pretty handy"  
  
Souten was giggling at his father, "Ha ha Daddy, you got sitted!"  
  
Kagome smirked again and picked him up heading for the lake to take a bath.  
  
She looked down into the crater and saw that Inuyasha was still trying to get out. "Good morning Inuyasha." With that said, she headed for the lake.  
  
Miroku and Shippo saw Kagome and Souten leave with Kagome still smirking and Souten still giggling, and knew exactly what happened.  
  
Like they thought, they found him in the big crater, still groaning. Shippo, rolled over with laughter. "Aww man, wish I was there when Kagome sat you. I've missed seeing you in a crater Inuyasha, I have to say, you look good down there."  
  
There was a growl from Inuyasha, "Shut up you little brat!"  
  
Miroku chuckled, "I see you haven't learned your lesson Inuyasha. I'm sure you deserved this punishment."  
  
"When I get out of here monk, I'm gonna murder you and that little brat."  
  
Miroku and Shippo laughed and walked off to get some breakfast.  
  
When Kagome and Souten returned, the others were at Miroku's and Sango's newly built house enjoying breakfast.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in the corner eating the miso soup but was sulking because he desperately missed his ramen.  
  
Kagome took this time to get to know Sango's children who instantly took a liking to their newfound aunt.  
  
Sana sat in her lap while Kane and Souten played around in the yard.  
  
"How old are you Sana?"  
  
"I'm..." the little four year old girl, held up her fingers and began counting them off, "I'm, one... two... three... four! I'm four years old!"  
  
Kagome smiled at her, "Wow, your only four and already know how to count, you must be a very smart girl!" Kagome said in an appraising voice.  
  
The little girl blushed much like her mother did and smiled. "I learned from Uncle Shippo! He say it very import... important, to learn how to count!"  
  
Kagome's eyes shifted to Shippo who instantly blushed.  
  
"I remember everything you taught me Kagome, I didn't forget and I practiced! You can ask Miroku!"  
  
Kagome smiled at him, and couldn't resist giving him a hug. "I'm glad Shippo"  
  
"HEY! I want a hug!" Sana said.  
  
"Oh, how could I have forgotten, you need a hug too!" Kagome said. Sana reached up and circled her arms around Kagome's neck, hugging her tightly like only a child could do.  
  
Souten and Kane came in looking like two dirty, wet, dogs.  
  
Sango instantly yelled at them for playing in the puddles and sent them both off to wash off and change clothes.  
  
Being little boys, they wined throughout the whole thing. Kagome laughed.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, remembering the old memories of the group on the shard hunts. She couldn't quite believe that she was actually here, happy, content, with her family. She felt like it was a dream, a dream she would soon wake up from.  
  
She opened her eyes only to connect with that of golden ones. Kagome sighed, and stood up, Inuyasha did the same.  
  
"I'm going to take a walk guys, can you watch Sotuen Sango?"  
  
"Sure Kagome." Sango saw the looks passing between Inuyasha and Kagome and knew something was up.  
  
Kagome walked out of the hut, followed closely by Inuyasha.  
  
There was only one place they were heading to, the God tree.

* * *

AN: HEY YA GUYS!! Wow, I haven't update in sooo long! I'm so sorry but I was way busy. But I did get this chapter and chapter 8 written! I know this chapter is short but the next will be really, really long. In fact, chapter 8 and 9, and maybe 10 will be long. Promise! Please review!  
  
JD 


End file.
